Muse Family Reunion
by ForevermoreAlizabeth
Summary: Requested by so many of you it's hard to count, it's a giant muse family reunion! Boston, Black, Amy, Mimi, Iris, Ann, and all the gang, what'll happen if all the muses and OCs are put together in one room to realize just how alike and different they are? How will my mental sanity be questioned? An end-of-school treat to all of you! Spoiler Alert for some fanfictions.


_-Simply because the idea has been brought to my attention more than once over my recent stories amoungst a wide range of all of you. That and the new fanfiction I'm currently working on for Rise of the Guardians is quite tolling as I try to make it as wonderful as possible, along with end-of-the-year projects and exams, I just needed a fun break. So here's just a little something with all of my muses at a ...'family reunion'. Spoilers for any of you who haven't read some of these yet! Ye've been warned! Enjoy!-_

"I don't wanna go."

"We're at the damn door! Suck it up and just do it for Alizabeth, then we can go home and you can whine and complain all you want."

The large, 6,1 Pooka slouched and crossed his arms, frowning and leaning defiantly and childishly against the wall next to two large double doors that would lead into, what sounded like, quite the party. It wasn't that the Guardian of Hope didn't like parties, or people, or ballroom halls filled with muses from alternate universes and stories, or loud yellling...it was that he _hated _ it. Being the exact reason that they were the last ones to show up, the large, grey-and-blue furred Pooka and the small girl standing, quite annoyed, in front of him.

She frowned hard, her bright yellow eyes flashing angrily at him as she crossed her own arms, the black jacket she wore fluttering in the breeze that whipped around the large building that the author of the stories within had rented for all of them to congregate and join in merriment or something. Honestly, the small girl who was starring down an anthrapamorphic rabbit twice her height found the entire thing to be an entirely bad idea. As in, one of the worst she'd ever heard.

As if dying twice wasn't enough, now she had to deal with the other brainchildren of the person who was still writing about people she first became accquainted with back in december? But despite her doubts, she still wanted to get this over with, knowing that she wouldn't hear the end of it if she, Boston, the main character in the most-read story this author had ever written, didn't show up.

And now here she was, dragging her significant other like a mother taking a child to school.

"Bunny, dear,"She said in a very measure tone that the Pooka warrior had heard too many times to not tense a bit at it, "If you don't get in there in three seconds, I'm telling everyone about how I had to hold tiny, adorable little Bunnymund in my cleavage and race him to the North Pole when you were dying. And when I say everyone, I don't just mean our group-"

"Get a move on, sheila!"Bunny, suddenly very enthusiastic, exclaimed as he took the hand of the girl who, to be honest, he wouldn't have said no to for very much longer. Honestly, he wasn't the one who was going to get crap about not attending, it was the one whose hand he held a little tighter with every step to the doors. And, though he'd never admit it, at this point the last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

And so, the unlikely and quite odd-looking duo stepped in...and realized that, compared to the ones inside the building, they looked like the picture of normalcy.

"...Maybe we should just leave."Boston instantly deadpanned, looking into the chaos in front of her. There were small tables set up everywhere around the border of the dance floor, with multiple chairs and a massive display of food to the right side. Clustered in multiple places, some flying through the air, some sitting and watching boredly, and some all-out brawling, were the other stories that had thrown up from the mind of their collective author.

"If we move quickly, maybe no one'll notice."Bunnymund agreed, both starring wide-eyed as a man with a large golden afro picked up a man made presumably out of blue jelly and slammed him so hard into the food table that a completely unrealistic explosion erupted from the place.

"They might not, but Alizabeth will."Boston jumped a bit at the female voice suddenly next to her, looking over and seeing the owner observing the rest of the 'party' with a certain type of experienced and practiced apathy. Confused and mildly nervous, not knowing which one of these fanfictions this girl could have come from, Boston asked,

"Uh...uhm, hi? Who are you?" The girl looked at her, a long black ponytail going down to below her mid-back, a black jacket unzipped and showing a black half-shirt with black jeans, two bright blue eyes smiling slyly and cooly at her.

"I'm Amy, main character of the first fanfiction Alizabeth ever wrote, Fist of the Scorpion."She introduced calmly and with a certain confidence that Boston didn't miss. Bunny moved closer next to her, giving the girl a certain curious look from the corner of Boston's eye. She ignored him, now suddenly interested in the seemingly-sain girl next to her. From the looks of things, they might be the _only _ sain ones of the bunch, and considering Boston's background, that was saying a lot.

"Hey,"She replied cooly and calmly, finally settling in on the very outskirts of the chaos within, "I'm-"

"Boston, main character from Spark, Alizabeth's most popular fanfiction to date."Amy interrupted her smoothly, her smile picking up at Boston's confused and suspicious look. Amy laughed and waved her hand dismissively, explaining over the roar of voices and yet another crash of plates and silverware, "I'm the first main character, it's kinda my job to know everyone else and their back stories. You could call me the Alizabeth Fanfiction Almanac, been around since she was Mz. Outcast."

Boston wasn't one to appreciate people based on seniority, but this girl had a certain something about her, something that wasn't egotistical about how long she'd been around, almost satirical about it. Like it was something that she didn't mind, but didn't really have a choice in having, almost like a light joke. And just something about the way she looked, the way she spoke...it was almost like the feeling she got when she first met the Guardians.

An easy and somewhat startling kindness, something that, after all these years, Boston was still getting used to. Suddenly even more curious and with a self-proclaimed directional to all the stories, Boston looked out into the sea of people and found one girl sitting at a table and talking to Jack, who had shown up far before she had. The girl wore a black cloak with flowing black hair...and a skin shade that seemed almost too familiar...

"Who's that one? The grey chick?"Boston asked, and Amy pointed to her as she said calmly,

"That's Black, from Alizabeth's first fanfiction about your lot. She was also the first to be paired with you, Bunny." Boston frowned, raising an eyebrow as Bunny blushed and got all wide-eyed, scratching the back of his head without anything to say about the girl he hadn't even known that he'd been paired with, in another universe at least.

"Well, that's awkward."Boston mummbled, trying her best not to feel a twinge of protectiveness, instead just reaching back and taking Bunny's hang again, a hand he quickly squeezed back.

"Nah,"Amy brushed off nonchalantly, "Black's pretty cool, one of the other one's who's been around awhile. She gets the whole 'pairing complication' thing. Actually chose not to be the one to arrive with Bunny, just so things wouldn't get complicated on you." And, suddenly, Boston took a liking to the grey girl that she hadn't even spoken to once.

Anyone who let her be with Bunny, not that it was anyone's choice but hers, was pretty alright to her.

"Besides, you two have a lot in common. From what I remember, you and Pitch were in a ridiculously destructive relationship, and Black is Pitch's sister, who had an equally destructive relationship. You two can angst together."Amy deadpanned, Boston caught between laughing and punching the girl payfully in the ribs, deciding to do both. The girl barely even moved, looking over at Boston and winking with a playful smirk on her face.

Boston looked back out into the crowd, seeing a man dancing in the middle of the floor, dancing like he was Chris Rock or something. The man was indistinguishably blue, with what looked like a white membrane around him, a short brown-and-black jacket and baggy brown pants, next to a giant pill-like man with a large red chest and a red gun for one arm, floating in mid-air and looking around tiredly.

"Someone's not gettin' any tonight."Boston joked, leaning on the wall with an eyebrow raised, looking almost identical to Amy, Bunny looking from one girl to the next and sighing. If all the girls Alizabeth wrote about were like this, he was glad that he just had to deal with one...well, in his universe at least.

"Oh yeah, that's Osmosis Jones. A personified white-blood cell cop from Alizabeth's Osmosis Jones fanfictions. The big guy next to him is Drix, and those two white-blood cell women are Maria and Leah. And that big red guy over there, the one with the dreads and the trench coat, his name is Thrax."

"Like Anthrax?"Boston asked, her memory reeling, knowing only that this fanfiction series was written after her.

"Bingo. Funny you mention that, by the way, because Alizabeth thought it would be kinda cute to name his sister Ann. She's that equally red one on the other side, talking to Leah and Maria, the really pretty one with the dreads and holding the little white-blood cell girl."Amy explained, Boston raising both eyebrows as the dots connected in her own mind.

"Oh, don't tell me."She said, looking incredolously and slightly amused at Amy, who was also holding back laughter.

"Yep, those two've been married for awhile now. Their kid's named Vita. And you see that girl that Thrax is holding by the waist?"Amy pointed out, Boston looking over. Thrax, the large man who she assumed was some sort of virus or pathogen, sat on an empty table, his arm around the waist of a girl who was, by every definition, pure white. From her long white hair to her clothes, everything was white, at least from Boston's point of view.

Something in her memory kicked in, eyes opening wide as she said, excited to at least know something about those that had come after her, feeling a bit guilty that Amy seemed to know things that Boston didn't even know she was supposed to know,

"Wait! I remember...hold up, isn't that Iris? I thought that, at the end of her fanfiction, didn't she di-"

"Shhh!"Amy quickly shushed, holding a finger to her lips and raising her eyebrows at Boston who had, simply out of surprise, quickly shut her mouth and looked from Amy to Iris, wondering why the legendary 'first kill-off', the first main character that died at the end of their story, was alive and well here. Amy leaned over and said in a hushed voice, "Just for the purpose of interaction between all of her muses, Alizabeth decided to keep her alive for this. They're currently in the stage of the story before she dies, when everything's all peachy. This is just between you and me." Amy winked at Boston, who nodded in realization.

"So Iris is Thrax's girl, but she hasn't met Ann yet. I'm sure that's gonna be fun-"Amy was cut off by a massive crash, Boston looking back and her jaw dropping, eye twitching at...whatever it was that she saw. Honestly, she couldn't be for sure what it was, or if maybe Alizabeth had taken Acid when she wrote these people's story, but the man with the afro now stood in the middle of the dance floor, Osmosis having moved off and talking to Ann with a certain look in his eye that she recognized from Bunny, the kind where his eyes lit up like sparklers, making Boston smirk a bit before looking back at the man.

He was dressed in what appeared to be a Sailor Moon costume and currently had a man in a choke hold, that man incredibly muscular and with the most gravity-defying, spiked-up, green hair that I'd ever seen in my entire life, dressed in giant golden armor with jewels inside of it. Around them danced the jelly man and a small, orange, sun-like man, a girl standing over to the side with pink hair just face palming along with a man who looked pretty cool...until you go to his head, which was, and she could not make this up, strawberry soft-serve shaped.

"...Do...do I even want to know who they are?"Boston asked, Bunny's eye twitching as he tried to make out what he was seeing in front of him. Boston looked up at Amy, who had a kind of amused smile on her face, but there was something else in it. A certain fondness, of the motherly kind.

"Believe it or not, those idiots are from my story."She revealed, and Boston had to pause a second to process that this very pretty, kind, cool, and incredibly sain girl was from the same story as...as...whatever those people were.

"...Alizabeth didn't used to be a stoner, or addicted to some heavy-duty narcotics when she wrote your story, was she?"Boston asked in all seriousness, Amy laughing and shaking her head, nodding back to the large group who easily took up half of the large ballroom with all of the eccentric and crazy characters, almost all of them fighting and knocking over plates and what not.

"Nah, it's just how they are. The blue guy's Jelly Jiggler, the small one's Don Patch, the girl with the pink hair is my adopted little sister, Beauty, and next to her is my childhood friend, Softon. The guy currently being choke-holded is Halekulani and...ya know, I just realized that there's too damn many of us. Basically the rest are either formerly-evil dictators or completely obscure side-characters."Amy explained, Boston having stopped trying to figure it all out after 'Jelly Jiggler'.

"You thought the spirit's 'round the New Years campfire were a bunch a' gumbies."Bunny muttered, shaking his head tiredly.

"Who's the big guy with the afro?"I asked, crossing my ankles.

"Bobobo-Bo-Bo-Bobo."

"..."

"I can't make this shit up. Not even Alizabeth can. I promise. Though, once you get past his name, looks, attitude, behavior, and borderline personality disorder with a raging case of ADHD, he's actually not that bad of a guy." The way Amy said that made Boston look up at her, and something caught her eye that she hadn't seen before. A small ring. Amy giving the man a fond look, something in her eyes that Boston had caught in her own more than once when looking at Bunny. Ring. Fond, loving look. Crazy, cross-dressing afro man.

Boston's eyes opened and she exclaimed, caught way off guard,

"You're married to _him?!_ "

"The bloody hell?!"Bunny exclaimed at Boston's accusation, realizing the same thing as Boston tried to figure out how a beautiful, calm girl like Amy could be married to a massive, insain idiot like Bobobo-whatever-the-rest...then again, she was a girl who was currently infatuated with a giant talking bunny rabbit with an Australian accent who delievered eggs full of candy.

"On second thought, maybe I'm not one to talk."She muttered, Bunny taking his hand away to smack the back of her head, Boston immediatly shocking him with a spark from the back of her neck, making the large rabbit jump back and glare at her. Boston stuck her tongue out, Bunny copying her, the two locked in a childish game until Amy's laughter brought Boston back, looking at the original character and raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, if there's one thing you're going to realize tonight,"Amy said as she stepped away from the wall, winking back at the couple, "It's that everyone here is a little bit crazy. Makes us interesting."

"Thrax, who's that?"The pure-white girl leaning into Thrax asked, the virus who had been trying to keep unnoticed by everyone here lifting his chin from her shoulder and looking out at what she was looking at, keeping both arms wrapped firmly around her mid-section. Iris felt him stiffen immediatly upon seeing the girl walking up to them, a girl that Iris could swear looked almost exactly like a beautiful, feminine version of Thrax.

She wore a black tank top and baggy black jeans with red pockets, a skin tone identical to Thrax's and violet dreads pulled into a ponytail, her eyes a brillant blue.

"A-Ann!"Thrax stuttered, sitting up instantly and putting his hands awkwardly on his kneese, Iris looking confused between both of the viruses. The woman, Ann, looking a few years older than she, walked up with a mischevious smile at Thrax and a quick flick of her eyes at Iris, a look that Iris didn't take as threatening, more like...amused? Instinctively, especially with the large and incredibly rambuncious crowd, Iris pressed herself back to Thrax, who instantly placed a hand on her hip, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Ann as she stopped in front of them, her hands in her pockets.

"Hey, Thrax."She said in a beautiful, slightly raspy voice. Thrax was uncharacteristically nervous, stumbling over his words as he tried to keep his legendary cool, both confusing and amusing Iris, as he smoothed back his dreads and said,

"Ann, what you doin' here, huh? Jones drag you, or Alizabeth threaten you like she did me?" Iris remembered the rather...strongly worded phone call that Thrax had recieved from Alizabeth after he refused to come to this gather that Iris had mixed feelings about. The crowds were large and incredibly...odd...but at the same time all of them seemed to have that friendly feeling about them, giving her that warmth in her chest that the others had given her before.

"Nah, I wanted to come, to see my favorite big brother."Ann winked as Iris raised her eyebrows in surprised, looking quickly from Thrax to Ann, the pieces sliding into place. Although it was hard to imagine Thrax with a younger sister, with him having never even mentioned her before. With all of their heart-to-hearts, she assumed he'd have brought her up at least once.

Ann must have caught the surprised look on Iris's face, because she smiled the kindest, warmest smile that Iris had ever seen, a bit taken back by how pretty the woman was when she smiled, her eyes lighting up and every nerve that Iris had immediatly relaxing.

"Hey, I'm Ann, this big idiot's little sister. I assume that by the look on your face, he failed to mention his only living family member who saved his ass and almost died for him."The woman joked, winking at Iris as she smiled back, something about her connecting with the pure white girl. Whether it was her spunk or bravery, Iris couldn't tell, but somehow she could see this girl having grown up with Thrax. They both had the same cocky, coolness about them.

"And vise-versa."Thrax mummbled, and Iris frowned up at him, asking as she tried not to sound too much like an overly-attatched girlfriend, still not quite sure what Thrax and her were,

"Why haven't you told me about you little sister, hm?" He looked down at her surprised, this clearly a subject he'd been avoiding, Ann piling on as she asked, suddenly pullingIris towards her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a way that didn't make her want to cringe back, feeling more like how Ozzy would do it,

"And why haven't you told me that my social-as-the-plague big brother who hasn't shown any interest in anything, ever, suddenly has a damn pretty girlfriend, hm?" If Iris could have taken a picture of the look on Thrax's face, she would have, and it would become the best blackmail in the history of ever. His eyes widened and he looked disheveled, something that she'd never seen in Thrax and liked a whole lot, especially after he pulled that whole thing with Pox and the warehouse.

He looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar and was trying to think up an excuse, coming up short. Thankfully for him, Ann continued, looking down at Iris kindly and cooly, asking,

"What's your name?"

"Iris Talia Peoni."She said, realizing with surprise that she was the first person Iris had told her full name to so trustingly. But whatever surprise there was quickly wore off, deciding that it was probably how A) this woman probably existed in an alternate universe and, B) she was related to Thrax, making Iris somehow trust her instantly. Maybe that was very naive of her, or maybe it was whatever intuition she'd been gifted with that had kept her alive up to this point. Whatever the cause, Ann smirked coyly and asked,

"So, tell me, how's Thrax at kissing?" Iris felt herself blush pure red, remembering what had happened just recently between the two and hoping that it didn't show on her face.

"Ann!"Thrax snapped, sounding so hysterically like an embarrased child that Iris couldn't help but play along. This was way too priceless to pass up. She quickly recovered and shrugged, winking at Ann in a way that only girls could communicate, her smirk widening as she laughed a laugh that was so astoundingly like Thrax's that the relation between the two was a no-brainer at this point.

"Ah, I see!"She laughed out, Iris seeing Thrax glare from the table he still sat on, snapping,

"Yo, what's that supposed to mean?!" Iris had to turn towards Ann's shoulder as she tried desperatly to hold back the laughter threatening to come bursting out, not able to remember the last time she'd had this much fun. Once she'd gotten herself under control, Iris saw Ann and Thrax having a glare-off, with only Thrax glaring and Ann just smirking at him like only a little sister could.

"So, how'd a pretty face like you end up with an idiot like him?"Ann asked, nodding towards Thrax who huffed and crossed his arms. Iris looked at him, and despite herself smiled a bit, something inside her chest twisting like it always did whenever she looked at him. Thrax, that moody and deadly virus, just something about him. His defiance.

"He did kinda save my ass, I guess."Iris admitted, seeing him look at her with an eyebrow raised, smirking a bit.

"Hm, look at that. You got the jackass to smile."Ann said, but with more of a far-off tone. Iris looked up at her, seeing her give Thrax a look that was almost...surprised, reminiscent, and...happy. Like what Iris'd said was something she'd been waiting to hear for a long time. Thrax, on the other hand, straightened up and smoothed back his dreads, saying airily,

"Yo girl, leave your ass outta this, for now." And just like that, her face lit up like Rudolph's nose, stiffening and giving Thrax a stern and horribly embarrased look, while at the same time ducking her head as he smirked victoriously, the tables turned.

"Ugh, c'mon! I don't need to know that much!"Ann exclaimed playfully, shaking her head and pulling Iris a bit closer, suddenly pointing to Thrax and saying, "Yo bro, listen." She pointed to Iris and said, "I like this one, a'ight? Don't corrupt her." Thrax chuckled, shaking his head in a brotherly way at Ann, her doing almost the same movement, their attatchment evident as Iris just stood and smiled, liking this girl and how she could make Thrax happy, too.

"Why you care, huh?"Thrax asked playfully, and Ann rolled her eyes, patting her shoulder.

"Maybe I like seein' you smile for once."She shot back, but there was an undertone of seriousness to it, one that made iris feel...almost proud, though for what she wasn't sure. Making him smile? Could she really take credit for that if he did the same back to her?

"Yo, Vita here?"Thrax asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, she's with Ozzy right now, I kinda left him on baby-sitting duty. She fell asleep right before getting to see her favorite uncle."Ann winked, Iris pausing a second...and then putting the pieces together.

"Woah!"Iris exclaimed suddenly, "You're married to Ozzy? But...I thought..."She stumbled, so confused now that her head hurt. If Ozzy and her...but then with them...and... Ann laughed, explaining kindly,

"In an alternate universe we're married. Alizabeth decided to keep that storyline with me...guess she thought you two needed some alone time."She winked, Iris smiling shyly as she understood, still unable to see Ozzy as an actual...parent. Oh, that poor child...

"Anyways, I think you should meet our daughter, seeing as how you already know Ozzy. Her name's Vita, I think you'll like her."Ann said suddenly, steering Iris away from Thrax.

"Yo!"He called back, "Ann, you can't go takin' my girl like that! To see _my _ niece!" Iris tried to supress the feeling that rose up when Thrax called her 'his girl', Ann turning to look over her shoulder as Iris just followed along, unable to do anything else.

"Oh come on, I just met the kid! Let me get to know the only girl to break through that thick skull of yours!"She called back, Iris looking back for just a moment to see Thrax rubbing his temples. He looked up for a second at the white virus, and she offered him a smile, one that he paused a moment before finally returning, shaking his head in an amused way and holding up his claw in a goodbye-kind of thing.

Ann looked from Iris to her older brother, something inside her lifting, a kind of brightness and relief and happiness, a kind of...pride. Pride that her brother had finally found someone. Pride that she'd never seen him look at anyone the way he looked at that girl...as if there were something inside of him that actually cared about her, a look that she'd seen in Ozzy countless times. A look she'd returned.

And maybe that was what prompted her to lean into the younger girl's ear as they walked, ducking as the large afro'ed man threw cabbage at the man with an ice-cream head near them, saying so that only Iris could hear,

"Hey, Iris, I like you...and I know Thrax does too. A lot. I mean, I'm his sister, I know these things..."She paused a second, seeing Iris listening with a kind of naive innocence that had been put through hell, almost a story behind her light grey eyes. A pretty girl who would grow up to be beautiful, an innocence that had a dark backstory, but somehow held up a defiance against it. Just the girl Thrax would go for...

"So, as his sister, I gotta say something... I know that not hurting him is impossible. That guy's moodier than a teenager girl on her cycle. And the kind of life that I assume you guys are leading, the kind of life Thrax can't help but lead...something's bound to happen to one of you. It's inevitable, something I know from personal experiance. Just..."At this she paused again, thinking of Thrax and that spark in his eyes that this girl had given him.

"Just keep him smiling as long as you can, alright kid?"She finished. Iris paused for a second, still looking ahead as they got closer to Ozzy and Vita, who stirred a bit from her sleep as Leah fawned over her, having just met her now after not seeing Ozzy or Drix since they got transfered to Hector. And, eventually, she looked up at Ann with a look that almost made the older of the two stop, a look that struck a chord.

A look that she remembered giving multiple times herself. Namely, to two detective cops who saved her from freezing to death. A look of promise, and understanding, and friendship. 'Damn,' Ann thought, smiling wider as she approached the group, 'This kid ain't your average virus. Then again, neither am I. And neither is Thrax. Just one big, dysfunctional, messed up family... I think she'll fit right in.'

Every muse sat in a circle in the center of the ballroom, lining the outside rim and talking quietly, laughter and playful punches filling the air as a small fire danced in the center, lit with the help of Boston and a very flamable Jelly Jiggler. Night was falling, and yet, even after a chaotic beginning, all of the muses seemed perfectly content to sit and catch up with their alternate universe selves.

Amy and Mimi were talking and laughing, Amy casting a look between Mimi and Softon every so often, a knowing look in her eye as Bobobo slid his fingers into hers, all while teaching Don Patch how to speak gibberish. Near their group, Ozzy was leaning on Ann, sleeping, just like his sleeping daughter in his lap. Ann was rolling her eyes at him while talking to Halekulani calmly, casting looks over to her brother every so often.

Thrax sat with Iris in his lap, fast asleep and resting against his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her only because the rest of the gang had either been given the story line of the other universe or were sleeping, along with most of the Bobobo gang. He discreetly placed a kiss on her head as she mummbled in her sleep, nuzzling her head into his chest and making him smirk a bit, a smirk not missed by Ann, who smiled herself and gave Ozzy a kiss of his own on his head.

Rounding out the rest of the circle near the door, all of the Guardians except for Black, Boston, and Bunny slept, Jack splayed over the food table somewhere after getting into a 'who-can-drink-more-punch' contest with North, who was under the table and snoring so loud that it made the fire waver. Pitch sat awkwardly next to Black, who had done enough teasing and harsh scolding of her own after her and Boston had hit it off. Bunny sat next to Pitch, the two connecting in mutual uncomftrobleness, even sharing a word or two with each other.

Boston and Black chatted, Boston laughing every now and again and making Bunny and Pitch smile softly. At one point, probably close to one in the morning, the two had fallen asleep, along with Pitch and Bunny, who were lying unconciously in a rather compromising position that neither of them would ever bring up come morning. Thrax was leaning his back against a broken table, snuggling his face into Iris's neck and holding her tightly, both fast asleep. Ann and Ozzy leaned on each other, their daughter sleeping across the two slumbering parent's laps.

The entire Bobobo gang was sleeping, snoring and some even laying in mid-punch, Softon's fist embedded into Giga's face, Bobobo with one foot in Don's mouth, Beauty and Suzu curled up next to each other with Softon and Mimi laying precariously close to each other. The only one awake to witness any of this was the Original, smiling as she saw how Alizabeth's writing had progressed through the year.

And she almost laughed at some of the situations filling the room, the only thing stopping her being her own equally odd state of being. All of these people were so wildly different, most of them fought and hated each other, some tragic and others inspirational, some wild and others calm and cool, each of them with a different power or nich or personality. In fact, with such a wide awray of people, it was hard to believe that they all had anything in common.

But Amy knew what it was, and that was their author. They were all from the same place, at least they could say that much. And Amy almost had a bit of excitement inside of her as she looked at them all, seeing this amazing, if not a bit unstable, group of individuals, and wondering what would come next, and then after that, and after that.

If this was just the beginning, the future was gonna be one crazy, tough, ridiculous, phsycopathic, unstable, amazing thing. Finally, Amy laid down, Bobobo wrapping his arms around her in slumber as she settled into her own little family, knowing that tonight it had gotten just a little bit bigger. And in the future, even bigger. And that was a terrifying, comforting thought.

_Hm, well, hey. At least none of them killed each other! In my book, that's definitly a win. I apologize for some of the spoilers for those who haven't read to the end of these stories yet, but hey, ye were warned! So yes, if you look through there are a few allusions to possible sequels and maybe even a few other things, but I'm not saying right now. After all, what fun would it be if you knew what was in the future? I love you all, and so does this sleepy bunch of knuckle heads!_

_Boston: I'm seriously starting to worry about your well-being, Aliz. That afro-creep turned into a damn pinnapple. And what's up with the red guy? He literally looks like someone took a T-Rex and gave it dreads._

_Pitch: You honestly had to put my little sister and Boston in the same room?_

_Thrax: I feel that grey creep. Yo, why the hell did I have to-_

_Bobobo:FIRE ATTACK!_

_Oh...oh dear. If Amy's right, and the future is even crazier than this...I'm gonna need more tea._


End file.
